


Harry's Trouble

by athabascablood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to be an ordinary child, and after that an ordinary wizard. He never wanted much, but instead got everything. Harry/Snape + Draco/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"HARRY YOU FORGOT YOUR WIZARD INFO CARDS"

"Yes...yes sir, I understand."

And that was how it all started.

"Up down left and right, do the hokey pokey now guys, stick your right foot in pull the left one out and now you've done the hokey pockey so please shake it all about!"

But try as he might, Harry could not manage to do any of that.

"Come on Harry"

Ron clothed in all red clothing sputtered many encouragements towards his square bossomed friend. Nothing could stand in his way, nothing.

"Come on Harry"

"Ron you know that I don't like to speak to you when you're...red"

"Harry piss off I'm taking the piss"

~ 2 hours later~

Shake it all about guys

"One second, I am sorting my wizard info cards."

Ron, Weezley. Red. Hermoine. Red. Everyone was...red.

"Do the hockey pockey and shake it all about"

Dumbledorf hurriedly rushed into the room.

"Harry this is bad."

Shake it all about

"What's wrong Dumbley? You know that I don't like to be disturbed when I get into my moods."

"Harry it's time"

"...Alright. I accept."

Do the hockey pocket and shake it all about

[Author's notes: To be continued, thanks for your guys support. You know how it is, those days when we just turn red]


	2. Anonymous the Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies never win.

Anonymous: Do the Hockey Pockey and Delete Delete Delete

"Now children, let me tell you," Dumbledorf spoke. "If you have nothing nice to say, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL."

Drake chuckled in the background.

Harry gave a tepid chortle.

"At least we can all agree on one thing."


	3. If the broth is blue it's time to poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omen appears.

"Another pot of Soup Harry Potter haha?"

"Yes, quite"

Standing in the darkened room alone with no one but Draco, each hard at work, Harry stirred the pot. 

"The broth is blue"

"I know"

"And..do you know what that means?"

"It's time to poo"

"Very well then"

Tottering toward the bathroom, each of them did just that.

But forever and always, the broth remained blue.


End file.
